User blog:Deshiba/Ban champion X!
Hello fellow summoners! I've been struck by the lightning of realization! You know how Draft pick only allows both sides to ban 3 champions right? So you have to choose to ban some champions and take the risk to leave others open. It has been this way for as long as I can remember, ban 6 champions, pick 10 champions, match starts (or queue dodge and start over) But how then, do the newly released champions change this process? First thing that comes to mind is that the champion pool increases without the ban limit budging at all. The tournaments started in July 2010 and also gave us Draft pick and ranked games. We started off with 42 champions in the pool and we got additional champions each year: * +24 in the remainder of 2010 * +24 in 2011 * +19 in 2012 * And in 2013? Well they slowed down the new champion creation, so at time of writing we have 5. The second thing I could think of, was new champions are almost always amongst the first to get banned, because they are considered OP, since people haven't figured out how to play against them yet. This is the same for Reworked champions. This means that realistically, you don't have 6 ban slots, you have 5 amongst 2 teams. So, what are you saying? I'm saying that with 72 new champions and an unknown number of reworks in the mix we have near 250% more champions to ban, but not more spots to ban them with. And you'd have good reasons to ban a shipload of them. But how do you choose between banning and , or and ? I don't have an answer to that, but I'd sure as hell would like to know. Solution In Season One Riot stated that: "as we roll out competitive seasons, our first season will include all champions, but our additional seasons will feature a reduced set of "in-season" champions." So why is this implemented in competitive play, but not in Ranked Draft Pick where people could hypothetically work their way up to the competitive scene? It would certainly decrease a lot of difficulty in Ranked Play for little old me, and I can't fathom this wouldn't be preferred by a lot of people... Another Solution A different take on this would be to give all the summoners the option to select champions they don't want to play against. Say you go to your summoner profile and you'd have the option to select 3 champs you'd ban each game, you'd be able to change this at any time of-course. Then when you enter the Ranked Draft Pick Queue there'd be 5 other people in your team with things they don't want to play against. This would ultimately leave you with 3-15 banned champions the enemy can't pick and 3-15 champions your team can't pick. There is a small chance there's less champions banned this way, but a good chance you ban more. And it would also smooth over the process of picks and bans, because the bans would be automated. It'd basically become just picks. EDIT: User Suggestion In the comments below, the wonderful ChickenKfc made the suggestion to give every player 1 ban, instead of having the leader pick 3 people to zone out. I love this idea because it would lead to less fights, as everyone can ban 1 champion they don't like. And on top of that the ban cap would increase to 5 per team, leading to 10 bans max, which is just under 10% of the champions banned, equal to the start of the game. Really neat, much love and props for that <3 What do you think? Am I just rambling about something that doesn't matter? Doesn't it strike you as a problem? Or do you just think I'm raving mad and breaking the game with my suggestions? Leave a comment below, I'll get back to you ASAP - Deshiba (talk) 15:37, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts